<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by TheoryOfWolfstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343444">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoryOfWolfstar/pseuds/TheoryOfWolfstar'>TheoryOfWolfstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, the maurauders - Freeform, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:59:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoryOfWolfstar/pseuds/TheoryOfWolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best things in life happen unexpectedly.</p><p>Or</p><p>Sirius transfers to Hogwarts after getting kicked out. Remus doesn’t like him at first but once he gets to know him, he unexpectedly falls in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of school was nerve wracking for anyone. For Remus, he was dreading it. This would be the first year he's attending an actual school after being attacked by a werewolf at the age of 6. After the first full moon following the incident, his parents decided it would be best to keep him home as much as possible and school him themselves. He didn't mind too much except now at the age of 11, he was starting at a boarding school with no friends and no social skills to make any. On top of that, he had to figure out how to hide a big part of himself from his peers.</p><p>He had no idea how his parents had been convinced by Professor Dumbledore to allow him to attend. He claimed it would be good for him and that he would be safe here, but as each passing day brought him closer to leaving the comfort of his home, he was becoming increasingly more nervous</p><p>Remus wanted to keep to himself as much as possible. Do his school work, make it through each day unnoticed and make sure his secret stayed that way. He did feel slightly sorry for his roommates James and Peter. They seemed like nice guys and they always tried to include him in their study sessions and extra curriculars, but he couldn't risk getting too close to anyone and them finding out.</p><p>It wasn't until almost halfway through their first year at Hogwarts that Remus was beginning to regret not having any real friends. He would occassionly make conversation at dinner with James and Peter. Usually just about class work, never anything personal. However he was starting to think it might not be such a bad idea if he befriended them. He wasn't going to do anything crazy like telling them about his wolf problem but someone to actually call his friend would be nice.</p><p>It took Remus a few more weeks before he worked up the courage to try and involve himself more. At first he thought they would no longer accept him after their many attempts at including him and all the times he declined. However James still routinely asked him to join them for breakfast and dinner; inviting him to the library to study or asking him to join them on a trip to hogsmede.</p><p>One particular Friday after their last class of the day, Potions, had finished, Remus exited the room with the rest of the students only to have James calls after him through the hall. Remus turned, waiting for him to make his way through the crowd of people heading to their respective dorms.</p><p>"Hey Remus. Good job in there. That was a tricky one today. I just couldn't get it" James spilled out as soon as he was in front of Remus.</p><p>"Uh, thanks James" Remus thought for a second on what to say, his conversational skills coming into play, or lack thereof. "I could help you out if you want? With your potions work?"</p><p>James was stunned for a moment before he smiled, thanked Remus and accepted his offer. Even if it was studying, which James wasn't keen on doing at the best of times, he took it, as it was the first time Remus had suggested they do something together.</p><p>Turns out Remus was very good at school, which James already figured but after multiple tutoring sessions, he learned Remus was not only smart but top of every class. Every day after classes finished, Remus, James and Peter would make their way to the library where they would work for an hour or so, occasionally asking Remus for help. Within a month, James and Peter were doing much better in their classes, thanks to Remus' extra help.</p><p>During this time the three boys had grown close and usually would be spotted altogether. Although they all had very different personalities, the friendship worked.</p><p>Remus was still the quiet one, opting to speak exclusively with his two friends unless necessary. He was also the sensible one, keeping the other two boys in check.</p><p>James was a mischief maker. He could be loud and obnoxious at times and he loved playing pranks, thankfully harmless ones that even some teachers could laugh at. But he also had a good heart and he looked out for his friends.</p><p>Peter was a bit of a wild card. He often didn't know what was going on, zoning out mid conversation or getting himself into some kind of trouble that he needed help with but you could count on him if he was needed.</p><p>Yes, they were very different but it just worked. After they became good friends, James asked Remus if he would like to help with a few pranks. Remus would decline, however he'd always listen to the plan anyway just to make sure it wasn't something that would actually get his friend in trouble. More often than not when Peter tagged along with James, he'd get himself into some kind of trouble that required Remus' help. He'd never admit it but it sometimes made him laugh seeing the predicaments his smallest friend would get himself into.</p><p>By the time the end of their first year came, there had only been one time that Remus wasn't keen on a prank and that was enough for James not to do it, trusting the boy that had quickly become one of his best friends.</p><p>Despite the great friends he had made, Remus' first year hadn't been all smooth sailing. Adjusting to his new surroundings was difficult, he hated having to lie to his friends and the full moon was more severe the first few months of the year. Professor Dumbledore put it down to stress and did what he could to help but something like that, Remus had to deal with on his own. It was difficult to explain why he visited the infirmary for a few days every month but as the year went on, it got easier to control and easier to hide.</p><p>As their first school year drew to a close, Remus was thankful his parents had decided to send him to Hogwarts. Looking back he realised his parents must trust him enough to allow him to do this on his own. That's not to say they didn't trust him all those years he was homeschooled. It was more that they didn't trust others, afraid they may find out his secret and take away their only child, a real fear Remus still battles with. He can only hope that if he ever decides to tell his new friends the truth about himself, they won't betray his trust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer after their first year at Hogwarts, Remus receives an owl from the Potters, specifically James requesting his family come and join them for a BBQ the weekend coming. Remus and his parents discuss the risks before deciding there was very little that could go wrong since the full moon wasn't for another two weeks. They sent their own owl back informing them they would be attending.</p><p>Three days later, they arrived at the Potters and were greeted at the door by an excited James with Peter in tow who had already arrived. After introductions, the adults gathered in the kitchen all helping to prepare food and drinks while the three boys went outside and decided to kick a football around.</p><p>Remus didn't even have to admit he'd never kicked one before, the other two boys noticing how he stood tense on the sidelines as they ran up and down James' garden. Remus was content on just watching until James called his name and kicked the ball slowly over to him, it stopping at his feet. Remus felt embarrassed, he'd never had someone he could play with before and although kicking the ball around was probably one of the simplest things, he didn't want to make a fool of himself.</p><p>He took a quick look at James who shot him a smile and a nod before Remus kicked the ball. It was a little too soft at first, barely moving a foot away. He worked up the courage to try again, this time kicking it harder than expected. The ball shot across the garden, stopping just inside the small goal James had set up. James and Peter both cheered, bouncing over to Remus and pulling him into a hug. After they had let go and left to retrieve the ball, Remus turned to look through the back door into the kitchen, where he saw his mum with the biggest smile on her face, staring directly at him. He smiled widely at her before going back to his friends.</p><p>The boys ran around the garden like this for hours, occassionly stopping to rest or eat before it started to get dark and everyone headed inside. James had asked both Remus and Peter to stay for the night and with little persuasion, they both agreed. Remus' dad wasn't pleased but his mum reassured him everything would be fine so they said their goodbyes and headed home.</p><p>Later that night, James' parents had gone to bed and the three friends were tucked up in sleeping bags laid out next to each other on the living room floor. With James in the middle they leant up against the sofa and watched youtube videos for a few hours. At one point James decided to show the other two boys his favourite youtube channel. A boy named Sirius Black. He was the same age as them and he did pranks too at the school he attended. Granted most of his pranks were a lot more over the top than James'.</p><p>They scrolled through the channel for a while, Remus not paying that much attention. He could understand why James liked to do them. He got enjoyment out of doing them and they were completely harmless. Remus just didn't see the appeal. But he was brought back to the attention of the video when he heard James say he was interested in recreating one of them. Remus hated to be a killjoy, he didn't like saying if he thought something was a bad idea and it wasn’t very often that he did as James never went overboard but seeing some of the things this Sirius Black had on his channel were sure to get someone in trouble. Remus suggested James could do the prank but maybe tone it down a bit and he agreed.</p><p>The week before their second year was weird. Remus felt a vibe coming from his parents. They started arguing a lot. They pretended they weren't and never did it in front of Remus but he heard them most times in their room. He could hear the hushed voices but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, only that it had something to do with Remus' secret.</p><p>The day of travelling to Hogwarts came and Remus left his house with just his mother in tow. His father had insisted he had to work and said goodbye to him that morning, much to the obvious dissapointment of his mum. Remus and his mother arrived to the station early and stopped in a cafe for something to drink. After ordering and sitting in silence for a few minutes, Remus' mother cleared her throat and he looked up from his hot chocolate.</p><p>"Sweetheart, I'm going to miss you so much", a sad smile evident on her face.</p><p>"I'll miss you too mum"</p><p>"I'm glad you've settled in so well and made friends. James and Peter seem like lovely boys". She paused, taking a breath. Remus nodded for her to continue. "I just want you to know that if you feel like you want to tell them, you can”.</p><p>"Thank you mom. I'll think about it" Remus smiled.</p><p>Remus checked his watch and told his mum it was time to go. They both left the cafe and crossed through to the platform. Remus was instantly greeted by James rushing over to him, his parents pushing his luggage behind him. Their parents briefly chatted while the boys rambled about their last days of summer. The train arrived, their bags were loaded and they hugged their parents before boarding the train and finding a carraige to sit. Ten minutes after the train had departed, their carriage door slide open to reveal Peter with his arms full of sweets and chocolate from the cart.</p><p>“Anyone hungry?" he laughed, both boys joining him as he dropped the contents of his arms on to the seat next to Remus.</p><p>Three months into the school year and Remus had a particular bad full moon, one that left him in the infirmary for almost a week. The pain was bearable but Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep an eye on him anyway after Remus had fainted upon entering the infirmary, making sure he was 100% before returning to classes as normal.</p><p>His first day back in class there were a few whispers from his peers. A few of them had been speculating as to why he was ill so much. Remus chose to ignore them but then the questions started and he wasn't sure what to say. None of them thought werewolf but it was only a matter of time.</p><p>One more question directed at him came from the back of the class when the professor had stepped out for a moment. Before he had the chance to even think of a response, James was up out of his seat and striding over to the desk of their classmate Severus Snape. James' tone was calm but Remus knew their was anger in there. Remus wasn't sure exactly what was said, his mind reeling. But he knew James was defending him and in that moment he couldn't trust him more. A moment later, as their professor walked back into the room, James was threatening the other boy which put him straight into detention.</p><p>Remus apologised to his friend, feeling guilty that he got in trouble for standing up for him but James insisted it was fine and that it was worth it to see Snape’s face after he said he'd put snakes in his bed, which he wouldn't actually do anyway.</p><p>A week later, Remus lead James and Peter down to the woods around the shrieking shack, making sure they weren't followed. It took a lot of explaining and a lot more questions but after nearly two hours, James and Peter knew the whole story of how Remus became a werewolf. It was a shock to them at first, something Remus expected but they didn't run screaming and they promised they wouldn't tell anyone.</p><p>After a few minutes of comfortable silence, James turned to Remus and asked if there was anything they could do to help. He hadn't expected that question and subsequently burst into tears. Through tears he told them he could handle it on his own but was thankful to have friends like them. After a group hug that lasted until Remus had calmed down, they made their way back to the castle for dinner.</p><p>Every full moon after finding out, James and Peter would visit Remus in the infirmary inbetween classes or bringing him treats they snuck from the great hall during dinner. James even took notes for Remus so he wouldn't fall behind in classes, not that he ever really needed them but he was grateful all the same. </p><p>The rest of their second year went smoothly, Remus only having one other difficult full moon, but he was thankful his friends were there to support him after.</p><p>Two weeks before the end of the school year, Remus was sat in the common room reading a book when James rushed in, excited about something on his phone. As soon as he saw Remus in the corner, he bounded over and sat down in the space next to him. Placing his phone on top of Remus' book, he showed him the youtube channel of a guy. Remus recognised him as Sirius Black, the guy James had told them about last summer and occasionally mentioned over the year.</p><p>"What am I supposed to be looking at?” Remus asked with a laugh.</p><p>"Do you remember me talking about him before?” James asked him. Remus just nodded, letting his friend carry on. "He just put out a new video. He's transferring schools and he's coming here next year".</p><p>James was clearly excited about this information but Remus couldn't help rolling his eyes with a small smile.</p><p>"Do you think he'd want to do pranks together?" James wondered aloud.</p><p>"As long as they're not going to get you in trouble, I say go for it. It would be good for you to make another friend". Remus told him.</p><p>"Says you" James laughed. "You only hang with me or Peter".</p><p>"I don't need anyone else. You two are enough trouble for me". Remus laughed, handing James his phone back. He closed his book and got up, calling up to their room for Peter to come down for dinner. Once he was ready, all three boys headed to the great hall, James telling Peter the news on the way. Remus just smiled and rolled his eyes at his two friends behaviour, while on the inside he was secretly worried if anything would change between the three of them once Sirius Black arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their first day of third year, Remus was nervous. He wasn't nervous to be back at school, he'd grown used to Hogwarts and had been excited to be back and see his friends. What he was less than thrilled about was Sirius Black. He wasn't allowed to forget he'd be transferring to Hogwarts as James had mentioned it a few hundred times since he first found out. He wasn't mad at his friend, he understood why he was excited. He was just scared that a new possible addition to their group could ruin things. His secrect could get out or he could loose his best friend. Maybe James had sensed his apprehension or maybe he just didn't have anything to say on the topic at that point as Sirius Black wasn't brought up for the rest of the train ride.</p>
<p>Remus had even begun to forget all about him as the three friends climbed the stairs to their new dorm. However, upon opening the door, Remus stood stunned at their room. Clothes already covered all four beds, the floors and hung off light fittings. The boys stood stunned at the sight.</p>
<p>"Found it!" Someone cheered, emerging from a pile of clothes behind a bed. A few seconds of silence passed before the boy noticed their presence. He stood slowly, looking around the room and back at them with a guilty smile. With one smooth flick of the wand he'd just found, the clothes around the room folded neatly back in a case that clicked shut.</p>
<p>"Sorry about the mess. Great first impression.” He laughed. "Couldn't find my wand. I'm Sirius by the way. I guess we're roommates.”</p>
<p>He walked over to greet the boys. Remus could tell James was trying to hold in his excitement; he tried his best to stay calm as he introduced all of them to Sirius. Remus said hi and offered him a small smile. Sirius' eyes lingered on Remus for a few extra seconds then he turned his attention to the other two boys.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Remus was sorting out his books, Peter had wandered off somewhere and Sirius and James were chatting like they were old friends.</p>
<p>"So, why did you transfer here?" A Gryffindor student asked later at dinner. Sirius paused for a second, almost like he was contemplating his answer.</p>
<p>"I fancied a change of scenery, plus I don't think the Professors liked me that much so good riddance." He laughed along with the small crowd that had gathered to listen to his stories.</p>
<p>"When are you doing your next prank? Will you be posting it on youtube?" Another asked.</p>
<p>"Not sure yet. I want to plan something great for my first here. I won't be posting for a while.”</p>
<p>A few students looked like they wanted to question him further but he flashed them a bright smile and they turned back to jelly.</p>
<p>Remus on the other hand wasn't buying it for a second. He'd rolled his eyes at least three times since they sat down for dinner. Being a quiet person that usually spent most of his time listening rather than talking, Remus got good at reading people. Right now he knew Sirius was lying about something and he wanted to know what it was.</p>
<p>Starting this year, Remus had been transferred to higher classes and that's where he met Lily Evans. They'd become friends so quickly that she already knew his secret. He had felt guilty for telling her so quickly and waiting with James and Peter but they didn't spare it a second thought. Not that James did much thinking around her anyway. It was pretty much love at first sight for him, so James was very happy Remus had met her. Lily would never admit it to anyone other than Remus, but she liked James too.</p>
<p>They'd instantly become friends and Remus was grateful to have her to hang out with. Despite basically becoming best friends since day one, Remus still spent most of his time with James and Peter but it was odd not being in the same classes. Plus, if Sirius wasn't off somewhere making bad decisions then he would be there too. If any of the guys noticed that he always left to see Lily when Sirius arrived, they didn't say anything to him.</p>
<p>Three months into the school year and with the help of Lily, Remus had somehow figured out what Sirius had been lying about. The next day, when he was in the dorm room getting ready for the full moon, Sirius walked in alone. Guessing this would be his only chance, Remus decided to confront him.</p>
<p>“So are you missing your old school?"</p>
<p>Sirius paused what he was doing, not expecting Remus to speak. In the three months they'd know each other, he would only speak to Sirius when necessary.</p>
<p>"Uh, no actually. I prefer it here. Much nicer.”</p>
<p>"Why'd you leave again? Didn't like it there?" Remus asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, exactly." Sirius responded, suddenly sounding nervous.</p>
<p>"Oh because I thought you got kicked out? Because you went too far with one of your pranks and someone got hurt?" Remus asked casually, turning to face the other boy.</p>
<p>Sirius was stunned. He didn't dare turn around and face Remus. He could feel his eyes burning into his back.</p>
<p>"Well? Turn around and answer me. I want to know the truth.”</p>
<p>Sirius still didn't turn towards him but he nodded his head slowly. "It's true. I went too far with a prank and got kicked out.”</p>
<p>"I don't want you to get my friends hurt because you have no care for other peoples welfare.” Remus didn't know if he was being too harsh. He'd never acted like this before but he was protective about his friends and something about Sirius got under his skin.</p>
<p>"I never got anyone hurt!” Sirius almost shouted, spinning around to face Remus. He paused for a second, eyes wide, staring past Remus. "I never had any friends at my old school and I wouldn't do anything to hurt yours.”</p>
<p>Sirius grabbed whatever it was he’d gone to the dorm for and swifly exited the room past Remus.</p>
<p>Remus sighed, turning to catch up with the boy and apologise. Instead he came face to face with a shocked James and Peter.</p>
<p>"Uh... what was that Remus?" James asked.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I just said that.” Remus sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed and running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, I wanted to say something about the lies but I basically scolded him like a child. I don't know what came over me. I just got so angry.”</p>
<p>"You don't think this could be the full moon? It is tomorrow.” Peter reminded them. "Maybe it's affecting you differently this month?”</p>
<p>"Maybe you're right. I need to go and apologise though.” Remus told them.</p>
<p>"You don’t need to right now. I'll find him and talk to him. You should finish getting ready for tomorrow and get some rest." James told him. Remus just nodded, sighed and fell back on to his bed, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Five days later and Remus was still in the infirmary, too weak to get back to classes yet. For some reason this full moon had been really tough on Remus. He was more tired than usual, beaten up pretty badly and barely registered when his friends came to visit him. He vaguely remembered James mentioning something about Sirius but he couldn't focus long enough to take in the information.</p>
<p>On the sixth night in the infirmary, Remus was awoken from a nightmare in a cold sweat. He blinked a few times in the dark and noticed a figure slumped in the chair next to his bed.</p>
<p>"James?" He asked into the dark. The body stirred for a few seconds before leaning over and turning the bedside lamp on. Remus was shocked to see Sirius sitting there, hair and clothes a mess like he'd been asleep in that chair for a while.</p>
<p>"Hey, Remus. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, filling a glass of water and handing it over once Remus had shuffled into a sitting position. He took a few sips, never taking his eyes off Sirius before responding.</p>
<p>"Better, thanks. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“James and Peter were pretty worried about you. James has been here loads. I told<br/>him I'd stay with you so he could get some actual sleep.” Sirius informed him.</p>
<p>"Oh thanks. I appreciate that.” Remus paused for a second, deciding on his next words. "Sirius, I want to apologise for what I said the other day. That was so out of character for me. Yes I am concerned about my friends but I should have approached the subject in a different way. I just wasn't myself.”</p>
<p>"Thank you for saying that. You had every right to be angry though. I did lie about why I came here. I was just ashamed to be honest. Looking back I feel stupid for even going that far. I even deleted my channel. I think I’ll stick to James' ideas from now on." Sirius laughed a little and Remus even joined in before he winced, holding his side where he must have injured his ribs.</p>
<p>Sirius looked like he wanted to lean forward, help Remus in a way he didn't know how but he settled on just twiddling his thumbs in his lap while Remus got himself comfortable again.</p>
<p>A few seconds past and Sirius cleared his throat, needing to get something off his chest. "Uh... Remus, I need to tell you something.”</p>
<p>Remus stayed silent but nodded for him to continue. "I know that you're a wear wolf.”</p>
<p>Remus was stunned to say the least. He wasn't sure what he was expecting Sirius to say but that was not it. He contemplated what he was supposed to reply but Sirius carried on talking.</p>
<p>"I wasn't following you or anything I swear. I couldn't sleep one day, it was really early in the morning and I went for a walk. I saw this wolf in the woods and I was honestly terrified but I couldn't stop looking at it. I was probably only there for five minutes and then it changed and there you were. I thought I was going crazy at first and I didn't say anything. The other day I noticed you weren’t in bed so I went out and I stayed out there all night just watching you from where I sat. I’m surprised you never noticed me. When you came out the shack and collapsed, I waited for you to get up but you didn't so I brought you here." Sirius confessed, letting out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"You brought me here?" Remus asked, unable to say anything else. Sirius just nodded.</p>
<p>"Did you tell anyone about any of this?" Sirius seemed slightly shocked that he asked that but then again he hadn't been completely trustworthy.</p>
<p>"I understand you don't trust me, I haven't given you a reason to yet but I want you to know that I haven't told anyone and I never will." Sirius told him, unconciously resting his hand on top of Remus'. Remus glanced down at their hands and once Sirius noticed, he pulled his hand back.</p>
<p>"I should go since you're feeling better and let you get some rest.” Sirius chuckled. He didn't leave straight away, making sure Remus was comfortable before turning off the lamp and heading to the dorms.</p>
<p>Remus couldn't fall asleep straight away. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about Sirius, his words, his touch however brief. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Sirius seemed sweet and genuine, completely different from his egotistical persona that he was used to seeing. Before falling asleep Remus thought about giving Sirius a chance. He knew his secret after all and he did in a way trust that he wouldn't say anything. Maybe he could be a little more inviting towards Sirius from now on.</p>
<p>The next day Remus left the infirmary. He probably should have just gone to bed and rested but he decided to get started on his missed assignments. Since they were in different classes, James no longer collected his work from Professors. He did instead happily take them from Lily when she dropped them off.</p>
<p>Grabbing them from his bedside table, he made his way down to the library, setting himself up at his usual table in the back corner. He had books spread out nearly all over, trying to get as much done as he could.</p>
<p>"Hey, can I sit here?" Remus heard someone ask. Lifting his head up, he saw Sirius standing there, books in hand, a small smile spread across his face. Remus just nodded, moving some of his books to the side so there was room opposite him.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling okay?" Sirius asked after setting down.</p>
<p>"Fine, thanks." Remus replied, continuing to write something down in his notebook.</p>
<p>Sirius didn't say anything else for a minute or so, then he placed a sandwich wrapped in a napkin on top of where Remus was working.</p>
<p>"What's this?" Remus questioned, looking up at him.</p>
<p>"A sandwich."</p>
<p>"I can see that. Why did did you give it to me? I'll eat at dinner.”</p>
<p>"Remus, you missed dinner.” Sirius informed him.</p>
<p>Remus' eyes went wide. looking at his watch, a confused look made it's way onto his face. "I’ve been here for four hours?"</p>
<p>"You look surprised." Sirius informed him.</p>
<p>"I didn't realise it had been that long." Remus told him, rubbing a hand down his face. He suddenly felt extremely tired.</p>
<p>"Lets get you back to the dorm, you need to rest." Sirius stated, closing his books and pilling them up, doing the same with Remus'. He slowly put a hand on Remus' shoulder erging him to stand up.</p>
<p>"What about your work?” Remus asked. "You didn't get anything done.”</p>
<p>Picking up both their things and nudging Remus towards the door, they made their way out the library. “It's fine, I can do it in the common room.”</p>
<p>After they arrived at the common room, Remus blushed and thanked Sirius, taking his books back. They chatted for a few minutes while Sirius worked and Remus ate his sandwich.</p>
<p>Once Remus had gone upstairs he was relieved to see James already there. When James saw him enter the room, he instantly got up to hug him. Remus was happy to see his friend after a few days. Sitting down on their beds, Remus told James what Sirius had done for him during the full moon.</p>
<p>"Are you actually going to give him a chance now?" James laughed asking him.</p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes but laughed along as well. “Yes, I'm sure we can be friends."</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Remus was half asleep in bed when he heard the dorm room open and someone quietly shuffle in.</p>
<p>"Hey Sirius?" James asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say, I know Remus has been distant with you since you got here but I appreciate you taking care of him anyways.”</p>
<p>"It's nothing, really. That's what friends do." Sirius stated.</p>
<p>Everyone else fell asleep soon after. Apart from Sirius, a million thoughts going around in his head.</p>
<p>"Shit." he whispered, running a hand through his hair. Sirius realised why he felt weirdly protective over Remus. Why he insisted he could watch over him in the infirmary while James went to bed. Why he still craved his approval and friendship after Remus wouldn't give him the time of day. He had feelings for Remus.</p>
<p>After coming to this revelation, it took Sirius way too long to fall asleep, making him tired the next day. Remus had been surprisingly sweet to him, asking if he was okay and actually talking to him during meal times. This did not help the fact he was trying to act like nothing was different.</p>
<p>Since Sirius found out about Remus, their friendship progressed surprisingly fast. After Remus had let his walls down, he learned that him and Sirius actually got on really well. They hung out so much just the two of them that James and Lily had become slightly suspicious. They would tease them about being abandoned by their friends but secretly they thought the two boys looked cute together and they hoped something would develop between the pair. On the plus side, Lily and James had started spending more time together and were developing a little relationship of their own.</p>
<p>It took Remus another three months to have his own 'holy shit' moment. He was waiting in the library for Sirius at their usual table, getting ready to study. Sirius was 15 minutes late already and Remus was growing increasily worried. He couldn't even concentrate on his own work so his book sat infront of him still closed.</p>
<p>Often James and Peter would arrive late for their group study sessions and Remus would be halfway through his paper by that point. He would pretend to be angry at them for it and then they'd start working. Sirius on the other hand was never late, sometimes he was already there when Remus arrived so he was definitely worried in that moment.</p>
<p>A minute later, Remus gathered up his books and walked out the library, thinking about where Sirius might be. Looking down to put his books in his bag, he bumped into a person that was clearly in a hurry. Lifting his head, ready to tell them to slow down, he saw Sirius stood shyly in front of him. Not only that but he was soaking wet.</p>
<p>"I have questions." Remus finally said.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I'm late, Re. Professor Sprout wanted some help moving pots after class. I rushed here as soon as I was done." Sirius explained, trying to catch his breath at the same time.</p>
<p>"It's fine, honestly. I was just about to come looking for you. I'm guessing it's raining?" Remus asked. Sirius just nodded, rain from his hair landing on Remus.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Sirius said, pushing his wet hair out of his face. Remus couldn't help but stare at the boy infront of him. His poor friend was soaked from head to toe but he still looked good.</p>
<p>His shirt clung to him in just the right way and Remus had to force his eyes away before he got caught. Moving his eyes up to Sirius' face, he saw the rain dripping from his hair. He watched one drop fall from his eyelash, following it as it ran down his cheek, landing on his top lip. He watched Sirius, almost like slow<br/>motion, dart his tongue out and wipe it away.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." Remus muttered, almost forgetting to breath.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" Sirius asked, bringing him back to reality.</p>
<p>"Oh my god... you must be freezing.” Remus breathed a sigh of relief at his quick thinking. “Let's go back to the dorm.”</p>
<p>"What about studying?"</p>
<p>"We can do it after dinner." Remus insisted.</p>
<p>Two weeks later and Remus had come to terms with the fact he had feelings for Sirius. He wanted to make a move or at least flirt with him a little and hope he gets the hint but he didn't know how. He'd only witnessed Sirius flirting with nearly everyone and James flirting with Lily and since he wasn't ready to tell Sirius yet, James was his only option.</p>
<p>"Hey James, can I talk to you about something?” Remus asked, walking up to James in the common room.</p>
<p>"Sure." James replied, both of them going up to their room.</p>
<p>They both sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. James could tell whatever Remus wanted to say was making him nervous so he stayed quiet and let his friend talk when he was ready.</p>
<p>Remus took a deep breath deciding to just come out with it. He didn't think his friend would judge him but it was hard saying it out loud for the first time. "I have feelings for Sirius."</p>
<p>"Yes." Was all James said.</p>
<p>Remus stared in shock for a second. That wasn't the response he was expecting. When Remus still didn't say anything, James carried on.</p>
<p>"Remus, I could've told you that. Ever since you two became friends properly, you've been inseperable. You may have only just figured it out for yourself but I could see it coming a mile off. Anytime you look at each other, you both have heart eyes."</p>
<p>"Both of us?” Remus asked, shocked.</p>
<p>James nodded, a smile playing on his face. "I'm more certain that he likes you, than the other way around and you just told me yourself. You might not notice it but he's staring at you any chance he gets. Plus he complains during most classes that we don't all have the same schedule."</p>
<p>They both laughed before Remus sighed. "So what should I do? I don't have the confidence to just tell him.”</p>
<p>"Try and flirt with him a little, drop a few hints." James suggested. Remus nodded along, mentally taking notes. "I've been trying with Lily but I'm not sure it's working. Hopefully you'll have better luck."</p>
<p>Remus just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't give up just yet.”</p>
<p>During the next couple of weeks, Remus had attempted to flirt with Sirius and he thought it was going well but his friend still hadn't made a move or said anything. Sirius was still acting his usual flirty, charming self so he had no idea if he'd caught on as nothing had changed.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Remus had changed. Usually during their study sessions in the library, Sirius would pay attention for a while but once he got bored, all he wanted was to distract Remus and make him laugh. It was possibly his favourite sound ever.</p>
<p>Sometimes Remus would take a break for a few minutes and listen to some of Sirius' bad jokes before going back to work. Sirius would then stare at Remus and pretend to be working if he almost got caught.</p>
<p>However, since figuring out his feelings, all Remus wanted to do was listen<br/>to Sirius' voice. So when his friend would tap his pen on Remus' paper to tell him another joke, he would get his full attention. Sometimes, Remus would even ask him something he already knew just to hear the way the other boy would explain it slowly.</p>
<p>One particular day, Sirius was practically feeding off of Remus' laughs so much so that he was doing anything to keep the smile on his face. They were both so loud they ended up getting kicked out but oddly Remus didn't care one bit. He couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun. He realised he didn't mind goofing off sometimes as long as Sirius was there with him.</p>
<p>Making their way out to the court yard, the sun just setting and stars beginning to sparkle, they sat on a wall to catch their breath.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we just got kicked out." Remus laughed.</p>
<p>"Are you having fun?" Sirius asked, turning to face Remus, genuine curiosity on his face.</p>
<p>"I am." He smiled. "Feels like it's been forever since I laughed like that. Thank you."</p>
<p>They both stared at each other, smiling. Content to just sit in silence.</p>
<p>Remus decided to take his chance. "Um... I don't know whether you'd want to but there's going to be a meteor shower in three days. Did you want to go up to the astronomy tower and watch it together?"</p>
<p>"I'd love to."</p>
<p>Three days later and neither of the boys could contain their excitement. During classes, Lily had asked Remus why he was so figety. He told her he was just excited about seeing the meteor shower. She gave him a knowing look but he didn't respond so she went back to her work.</p>
<p>In Sirius' lesson however, James couldn't get a word in with Sirius' constant comments about his and Remus' first date. All he could think about was what he was going to wear, how he was going to do his hair, what he would say, whether they would kiss. He almost passed out thinking about that last one.</p>
<p>During dinner, Sirius and Remus sat opposite each other. They did little talking unless they were spoken to, opting to just smile and blush at each other while nudging the others foot under the table.</p>
<p>After dinner, they went their separate ways. Remus getting changed before heading up to the astronomy tower to set up for their date.</p>
<p>Sirius instead had to go and meet Lily at the library. Knowing it was his favourite, Sirius had brought Remus a bar of chocolate the day after he asked him out to give to him as a surprise. He had asked Lily to look after it for him as Remus would've sniffed it out in seconds if he hid it in their room.</p>
<p>After getting the chocolate, Sirius made his way to the dorms to get changed. But something stopped him in his tracks. Around the corner he could hear a couple of boys talking, laughing, one mentioning Remus' name.</p>
<p>"I heard his parents paid Dumbledore to let him in. I have no idea how he's in the higher classes because he misses so many lessons." The first boy said.</p>
<p>"I heard that he doesn't actually have any friends." The second boy said.</p>
<p>"What about the three guys he's usually with?" The first boy asked.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure they're just using him to get good grades. That or they just pity him. Have you seen his scars? Who could be real friends with someone that looks like that?" Both boys laughed.</p>
<p>Sirius had heard enough. He rounded the corner, grabbing the closest one by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"</p>
<p>The guy held his hands up. "Woah dude, calm down. What's your problem?"</p>
<p>"My problem? You're talking shit about my friend!" Sirius shouted. The guy behind him, momentarily forgotten about put his hand on Sirius' shoulder but was instantly shrugged off.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you can't be serious. That guy is weird. He barely says anything and what's with his face? He looks-"</p>
<p>The boy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before a fist collided with his face. There was a moment of calm before Sirius was pulled off the boy by his friend. It all happened so quickly but by the time they were pulled apart by a few Professors, all three boys had thrown multiple punches.</p>
<p>Sirius came away from the fight with a split lip, bloody nose, a bruise forming on his cheek and bloody knuckles.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later and Sirius was sat in Slughorn's classroom along with the other two boys for detention. Sirius begged his Professor to let him leave, supposed to be meeting Remus by now. After a while, Professor Slughorn tuned him out, having enough of telling him no.</p>
<p>At this point, Sirius knew he wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon. Looking up at Slughorn and noticing him facing the other way, Sirius pulled his phone out of his pocket. Pulling up Remus' contact, getting ready to text him, he realised nothing he could say would make the situation any better. He'd got into a fight, got caught and stood Remus up.</p>
<p>Before he could even type out a simple apology, his phone was plucked out his hand and the Professor walked back to his desk, depositing it in a drawer.</p>
<p>Feeling desperate, Sirius pulled out his wand, not exactly sure what spell he was going to use.</p>
<p>"Unless you want to go and pay Headmaster Dumbledore a visit, I would put that away." Slughorn informed him.</p>
<p>Sirius sighed, going to put his wand away before he heard the boys behind him laugh. He whipped round, pointing his wand in their direction.</p>
<p>"Black!" Slughorn shouted. Sirius turned back around with a huff. Groaning, he buried his head in his arms on the desk.</p>
<p>The second Slughorn told the three boys they could leave, Sirius was out the door, running through the corridors. Taking two steps at a time, Sirius ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower, calling Remus' name as he went. Rounding the corner, he starts apologising but stops dead when notices Remus isn't there.</p>
<p>He sighs and looks out to the balcony where a blanket is laid out on the floor. On top of the blanket there are some pillows and flowers that look like they have been crushed. He notices one that's still intact. He picks it up and turns on his heel, rushing to the dormitories. Bursting through the common room doors, everyone jumps and goes silent. Not paying them any attention, he scans the room for Remus. When he doesn't find him, he moves over to James.</p>
<p>"Where's Remus?"</p>
<p>Looking at him closer, James gasped. “What happened to you?!"</p>
<p>"James, where is Remus?" Sirius demands.</p>
<p>"Upstairs, but he's quite upset Sirius. I don't think-“</p>
<p>Sirius didn't listen to the rest of the sentence, making his way up to their room with the flower still in hand.</p>
<p>Opening the door slowly, he saw Remus sat on his bed, book in his hand. Remus didn't look up from his book as Sirius began to speak.</p>
<p>"Remus, I'm so sorry I didn't make it. I can explain."</p>
<p>"It's fine, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal." Remus told him, flipping a page. Sirius didn't believe him for a second. This was supposed to be their first date, of course it's a big deal.</p>
<p>"Remus please. I know you're upset.”</p>
<p>"I'm not, honest-“ Remus' words cut off as he raised his head and looked at Sirius for the first time since he entered the room. In a second he was off his bed and across the room. Bringing both his hands up to cup Sirius' face, he softly ran his thumb across the bruise forming on his cheek. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Sirius thought about lying. He thought about saying it was nothing and he was fine, that he just fell over. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Instead, he started to cry. Remus pulled him into a hug. Sirius resting his head on the other boys shoulder. All he could say was sorry to Remus, over and over.</p>
<p>After Sirius had calmed down a little, Remus pulled back and guided Sirius over to his bed. They sat down facing each other and Remus took Sirius' hands in his own.</p>
<p>"Please tell me what happened." Remus pleaded.</p>
<p>Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I got in a fight and got called into Slughorn's office. I'm sorry I missed our date.”</p>
<p>"A fight? Sirius, I've seen you angry but you've never been in a physical fight. I can't say I'm pleased that you got hurt but you must have had a good reason, right?" Remus questioned.</p>
<p>"They were saying horrible things about you, Re. I couldn't just stand there and listen to them talk shit about you.” Sirius could feel himself getting worked up again.</p>
<p>"Hey calm down. It's okay. It's done now. Just ignore them if someone says something. I do.”</p>
<p>Sirius looked up then to see a sad look on Remus' face. Sirius raised his hand, cupping Remus' cheek. "You shouldn't have to ignore it. They shouldn't be assholes in the first place.”</p>
<p>"I know but they're not going to change. I can decide to ignore it and focus on what's important." Remus squeezed their hands and smiled at Sirius.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry about the date." Sirius leant over and picked up the flower from where he must have dropped it earlier. He handed it to Remus.</p>
<p>"I'll make it up to you, I promise.” Sirius said.</p>
<p>That night, Sirius stayed up late coming up with an idea that would be the perfect redo date.</p>
<p>The next afternoon Remus sat in the common room reading while the three other<br/>boys put Sirius' plan into action.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed and Peter came in and headed straight for Remus. "Hey Re. James is looking for you, he needs help with something."</p>
<p>"Did he say what?” Remus asked.</p>
<p>"No, he didn't." Peter replied, heading up the stairs to the dorms before his friend could ask more questions. Remus just nodded as he closed his book and headed out to find James.</p>
<p>A couple minutes later he sees James rushing towards him. "Remus! Thank god you're here. I've lost my wand, have you seen it?"</p>
<p>“No? How could you possibly loose your wand?" Remus wondered.</p>
<p>"I don't know but if I don't find it I'm in big trouble. I’m going to check the great hall. Can you check the astronomy tower?"</p>
<p>Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please Re" James pleaded.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'll have a look. I'll meet you in the great hall in 10 minutes.” James smiled and pretended to head in the opposite direction but really he hid behind a wall and watched Remus walk away. As Remus ascended the astronomy tower, James smiled and fist bumped the air. He and Peter had done their bits to get him there. Now it was up to Sirius.</p>
<p>Walking slowly up the stairs, Remus kept a look out to see if James' wand had<br/>fallen out anywhere there. He reached the top and still hadn't found it. Walking towards the balcony he stopped in his tracks.</p>
<p>Laid neatly on the floor was a blanket atopted with a picnic basket. Taking a few steps forward to get a closer look, he stopped when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned towards the sound and emerging from behind a wall, holiding a single flower was Sirius.</p>
<p>"James hasn't lost his wand has he?" He asked, laughing. Sirius just shook his head, smiling at Remus.</p>
<p>Sirius walked towards him and held out the flower. Remus slowly took it from him and watched as Sirius walked towards the balcony. With one flick of Sirius' wand towards the sky, small sparkly star like flecks started raining down. It wasn't like the meteor shower Remus had intended to watch a few nights prior but it was certainly beautiful. </p>
<p>"I don't know what to say." Remus admitted, still clutching the flower, he walked past Sirius to the edge of the balcony and stared out at the sky in admiration. Sirius approached Remus, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I really appreciate you doing this. It's beautiful. I'm sorry I was so horrible to you before. It takes a lot for me to trust people but I'm glad we finally became friends.” Remus placed his hands over Sirius' and gave a little squeeze.</p>
<p>“Just friends?” Sirius half joked, raising one eyebrow to Remus in question. Remus just laughed and batted Sirius’ hand lightly. After a few moments of silence, Sirius spoke again. "Are you happy?"</p>
<p>"Extremely"</p>
<p>Sirius turned him around in his arms, holding him away slightly. He stared for a few seconds before finally asking, “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Remus was too stunned to say anything, instead he just nodded, closing his eyes as Sirius started to lean in. He tilted his head foreword until their lips met. Both boys kept it slow and sweet, neither wanting to go too fast, too quickly.</p>
<p>Remus pulled away thinking it was definitely the perfect first kiss. Blushing as Sirius smiled at him, he hid his head in Sirius chest, a massive smile of his own making its way onto his face. Sirius just pulled him closer and wrapped his arms tightly round Remus’ back, chuckling to himself.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, Remus broke away just enough to turn his head towards the sky before wrapping his arms tightly back around the other boys waist, deciding his new favourite place to be was in Sirius’ arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long to post. I hope you like it!</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr: @TheoryOfWolfstar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>